Rally The Troops
by monkeygirl77
Summary: With the impending fight with His sister looming over their heads, Chuck decides its about time He steps up to the plate, it's a war she wants it will be a war she gets, and He's going to rally His troops. Easier said then done. His untimely, unwarned departure has left Him many enemies, and at a time when He can't take much more. Can He fix His mistakes or doomed to repeat them?
1. Chapter 1

_International Falls, Minnesota_

It was a local gathering place, where the fisherman and young ones met, the end of the road bar that only the locals knew the trek to. Though the management welcomed outsiders, those sort were few and far in between, and they were just as happy to serve the local population as they were any possible visitors. It was a small place, out of the way of the town itself, among the hills and snow drifts. A place where everyone knew one another, and if they met a new face, then that was just as well.

The place was lightly packed, two tenders behind the bar, a fire raging and cracking in old brick fireplace along the farther wall, snow and wind beating at the old glass windows.

Chatter filled the silence softly, drowning out the silence of those there for more personal of reasons, and the chatter was soft, rolling evenly with the hissing and crackling from the wood burning orange and red. It was warm, not too much so, just the right amount. Groups were gathered, a few couples spread among the outer tables, and in the corner sat a lone man. Hidden among the shadows, where the pale lighting didn't quite reach, only enough to give him presence. He sat leaning back in his chair, not watching any one person in particular, swirling the ice in his glass softly. Silver eyes flashed in the soft candle light from his table, illuminating a youthful face, the slight curve in his pale lips, the shadows dancing across his face, obscuring his identity, though he was doubtful anyone in this lone desolate place knew who he was exactly, but some would sooner then they'd hope to.

There was a soft ringing, the bell above the entrance, as the door was pushed open. Some, the unlucky few who were not so fortunate to get a seat further away, glared at the pair who allowed the cold in, pausing in their chatter. A soft muttered apology and the first tugged a larger male in, closing the door behind him, the warmth surged for the cold, overpowering it, and the few who turned to glare returned to their previous engagements. The shorter of the two, rubbing a hand through his curly hair, scanned the room carefully. His gaze imploring, searching the crowd for one face, and one face only. It took a moment until he found who he sought after, and he stepped forward, the taller of the two followed in step, a silent shadow.

At the table, the one the pair approached, the man hummed to himself, lifting his glass to his lips for a sip, the remaining amber drink running passed his lips before he returned to his previous position.

If only those few knew who they had turned to glare at.

The smaller man muttered something to the taller, to which he nodded, no doubt wanting him to take the lead anyway, and they came to stand before his table. They each pulled out a chair and sat, not saying so much as a word, and silence covered the three of them like that of a warm blanket. The man set his glass down, leaning forward onto his elbows, looking just over their shoulders. A moment passed and his silver eyes turned to each man in turn, lingering on the younger of the pair, and he gave a slight sneer of distaste, personally he had preferred the Leviathan over these roaches, but alas, it was not up for him to decide.

"It has been a long time, _Prophet."_

"Azrael."

"Before you ask", the larger man took a sip from his glass, "The answer is no."

He didn't look at the other man as he sat in the chair across to him, eyes watching the others in the bustle of the bar, tracking their every movement. The other sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. He should have expected this, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, not after what had happened.

"Son."

"You _don't_ get to call me that."

Another sip, and the other sighed again, turning to watch the people around them too. A man entered the bar, letting in the biting cold wind, some complained quietly, and others turned a glare in his direction but he paid them no mind. Meeting the smiling woman at a side table, the elder of the pair smiled at the couple, they had a long life ahead of them.

The woman was pregnant, a true miracle, the couple had been trying to concieve for years with no luck. Her body was not strong, not as strong as she appeared to be, she was sick. She could not concieve, and her body had refused to carry, until that fateful morning when she'd realized she had been _late_ and held her breath as she drove down to the local drug store for the test.

She had bought two.

The first one she had not believed.

The second one was proof.

She had tried for years, with anything and everything at her disposal. Utero injections, insemination, the works. Nothing would take, and nothing would carry, she was devestated.

Until that day.

The two went from losing hope to having twins.

Not that they knew it yet of course, but being who He was had it's perks, He had it on good authority that they would live long happy lives.

The one in the seat next to him twitched his long fingers, and the woman's phone rang, she turned away from the noisiness of the crowd and pulled the device to her ear. Listening intently to what was being said on the other side, His smile faded only just when her's did, the news was not good news.

His head turned quick. The man next to Him paid Him no mind, twirling the ice in his glass, and taking another sip as if this meant nothing to him.

"Azrael don't you dare."

He smirked, watching as the man took the phone from her and turned to listen, eyes glistening in the dull lighting.

"People die. It happens."

"Azrael leave them be."

The archangel of death turned to look down at his father, eyes glistening with a dangerous light, Chuck turned and met his glare heard on. They made a pair, one nearly three heads taller then Him, and He, a short scruffy man with curly hair. Obsidian eyes met blue. A challenge if there ever was one. He was not phased by the angels anger, rebuffing it with a warning of His own, silent but a warning to be heeded.

"They're children.", Chuck glared at him heatedly, "Fledglings yet to be born."

Azrael waved a hand in dismissal, leaning back in his chair, it didn't so much as creak.

"Bah, children die too,", he turned his gaze back to the young couple, "Life is short but it is sweet."

Chuck shook His head, "Azrael.", the angel ignored His warning and looked into his nearly empty glass, "How many of your children have you let die, _Chuck_?"

It was a blow, sharp and precise, and He took a breath. Azrael was not one to spare feelings, especially when it was something he was angered over, something he was passionate about, and he was not one to let go so easy. Azrael held grudges. He was short. He did not care how his words affected others.

"How many of my siblings have I had to cross to their final resting place while you were off getting yourself _drunk_?", He set his glass down, fingers tightening their grip around it, "I know why you are here. I know what you want. Those Winchesters amused my other father, but they do not amuse me, why should I clean up their messes? How many of my siblings have you let perish at their hand?"

There had been too many to count, but He knew them all, He knew exactly how many. Every single one was a punch to the gut. It hurt Him for His angel to perish as they had. In a war that should never have happened. He had been a Father once, loved His children, He still did. But then He had gotten scared, when the decision He had made blew up so spectacularly in His face, and He had fled.

It was cowardice.

"And I know what you had planned.", Azrael, he was not all knowing, but he was such a good listener, a blessing and a curse. Of course he would know, "You wrote yourself a memoir."

Chuck could feel anger starting to boil deep in His belly, how dare this _child_ throw all His mistakes in His face, as if he hadn't made any himself. There was many things Azrael had done that had gone overlooked, he was no where near being a saint himself, he was lucky he had not followed in his older brothers footsteps on his way out.

"When you haven't done anything worth remembering.", He turned to glare at him again but the archangel was unphased, "And I bring us back to here, why shouldn't I, a child's death is nothing more then a number in a book, why should I spare this one's when you couldn't spare one of ours?"

"Azrael", His voice had gotten low, threatening, a warning, a tone He had not used in eons, "I will only tell you this once. You _will_ watch your mouth. You _will_ show me some _respect_. You _will_ leave that child alone."

Azrael scoffed and waved Him off again, "What are you will do?", Chuck's hand shot out, like a viper after it's prey, and caught his hand, "I am your _Father_."

"Then _act_ like it.", They were glaring at each other again, Azrael's glare had been known to kill millions, his temper to destroy civilizations, but all of that was nothing in comparison to his Fathers. He stood, tossing a few dollars down on the wooden table, "My answer remains. None of you deserve my time. I would rather see your precious Winchesters choke on their own hearts and do not even let me get started on that traiterous bastard Castiel. Let Her wipe the floor with you for all I care."

Chuck stood quick, the chair scraping against the floor as He did, no one looked over at them, and reached out, letting the angels hand go, and snagged him by the chin, yanking him down until they were eye to eye. Azrael let out a sound of surprise, caught off guard, and his eyes went wide at the glow he saw in those eyes he peered into. A glow he had not seen in such a long time. A glow from his fledglinghood.

"Listen to me carefully", His tone was sharp, deep, and older then time itself, "If you _ever_ talk to me like that again, _ever_ , you won't sit right for a year. I won't tolerate your disrespect Azrael, I never have, and never will.", the taller man was still, not daring make a sound, and He continued, "You will leave those children alone. You may be taller then me, taller then your brothers, but you are still so _young_. You are still my _son_ and I your _Father_. Do not think it will be such a stuggle to throw you over something and beat you until you can't _stand_ without wincing."

"You wouldn't."

" _Dare_ to try me?", Azrael stared into His eyes for a long moment, not saying a word for a hot minute, and then he smiled. Chuck narrowed His eyes at him in warning, daring him to say anything out of line, just let him try it. He was in no mood for his games, there was a time and a place, and this most certainly was neither of those.

"My apologies Father.", he looked down a moment, "Forgive me for my disrespect."

He shook His head, knowing when He's been played, of course Azrael would be the one to manage such a rise from Him. Not even Lucifer is able to get under His skin like this one is. He loves him to pieces, He loves all His children, but Azrael can be trying to even the best of them.

"Mind yourself.", but He lets him go. Azrael straightens, rolling his shoulders lightly, and tugs his leather jacket on. Chuck waits for him patiently, tracking his every movement, anger still bubbling just under the skin. It would for some time. This particular angel just had that affect on people.

"At your leave Father."

* * *

Dean looked up as the other appeared in the library, raising an eyebrow at the tall man that stood behind Him, silver eyes met his gaze and he vaguely wondered if angels could end you without so much as uttering a word. Chuck met his gaze and followed it over His shoulder, yanking the man around, pointing at the chair nearest Him, "Sit."

"Chuck?", the hunter interrupted them carefully, looking between both men, "Who's this?"

He spared him a look, "This is Azrael."

"I would say it's a pleasure, Winchester," those silver eyes were peering into his soul, peering behind him to spare the younger hunter a cold glare, and Sam frowned, "But it's not."

Chuck shot him a pointed look, "Be silent Azrael.", the larger man bowed his head slightly and sat back, watching them closely but not uttering another word.

"Az? That you?", Lucifer rounded the corner at just the right moment, blue eyes lighting up in recognition, Azrael smiled and turned to peer at his brother over his shoulder, "Lucifer."

* * *

 **So now they have two archangels, one who hates them and another who doesn't care enough to, but only one is leery of getting on Chuck's bad side. Will Azrael be of any real assistance to them? Will Chuck be able to keep them both in check? Will the Winchesters and their pet angel finally get what's been coming to them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry that this story seemed to have died, and admittedly it had for a bit, but I'm back now babies! Happy Holidays!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Robin0203: I'm alive! of course i am! Just lazy sometimes lol! I miss you too! Azrael's back beetches!**

 **VegasGranny: Thank you so much :D**

 **Saphirabrightscale: Thank you, you as well, friend! Azrael is super complex, and apparently I have developed two different versions of him. I'm happy that you find him an interesting character :D**

 **cutecookielove: Hahhahhhahah Azrael is a vidicitive little shit though, it's his personality, no matter what incarnation I choose with him. Chuck's trying to fix things, of course, but it'll be hard!**

 **Tabby: Hahhahahha Azrael is a vindictive little shit who makes it clear when he doesn't like someone, they'll definitely get what's coming to them when it comes to his regards for them. Tabby, friend, you and I are exactly the same in mind, it's always this black/white bullshit and no one ever looks for the gray, man, Azrael lives in the gray, and he's gonna paint everything in it! Azrael is a sarcastic, stubborn, vindictive little shit who gives no shits on what he says to anyone, and that includes Chuck too, gets him in trouble like it would anyone else but he don't care!**

 **Gre3nleaf: Thank you for your kind words, friend! I'm stoked that you liked it!**

 **Star: I'm okay, promise, just lost my vision for the story is all and now I've got it back! Updates might be a bit slow cause I'm working a few multi chapter fics at the same time, but they'll come!**

 **Guest (1): hahahaa thank you! That's definitly Azrael for you! He's as salty as a pickle :D Thank's for your kind words and reading!**

 **Guest (2): Thanks, friend! I'm back, updates may be a bit slow, but they'll be coming more frequently now!**

 **Guest (3): Hi! Not rude at all, friend! I most certainy am, focusing on the angels at the moment, was never one to focus on the Winchesters too much, because there's nothing about the angels as a family. I had to get some personal help for a while, but everythings on an uphill climb now, and I'm back!**

 **Taylor eaglebear: your wish is my command, friend! :D**

* * *

"Azrael? _Azrael!_ ", Dean had not been as interested in having the other archangel on their team, having been voicing his opinion for the last half an hour, Chuck was on the verge of letting up His grip on the aforementioned archangel to simply get this wayward human back under control, and promptly shook Himself out of such thoughts. Azrael enjoyed the chaos he could create, and that would be of no use to them now, creating such chaos, "You thought it a good idea to bring in another _Archangel_!"

"He will behave himself Dean."

"Yea, cause they sure did a stellar job of that before."

Chuck took a calming breath, rubbing at His temple, a headache was coming on.

"Dean, he will _behave_ , and we need him."

...

"Castiel, you are about as frightening as a puppy, stop brooding, if you have something to say then do so."

Azrael was balancing expertly back on the two back legs of his chair, twirling a glass of whiskey and ice in one hand, not giving the hunter across from him the time of day. They mattered so little in the grand scheme of things.

"Why does He still come for you?"

He chuckled, "Jealous, are we?", the archangel turned his silver gaze to the seraph in the corner, "Did Daddy not come for you personally like He did me?"

"You betrayed Him."

"And yet, He still came for me? Poor little Seraph, tries so hard for the attention of his Father, and Daddy still won't give it to him."

Lucifer snorted across from him, reaching over his shoulder for the others glass, Azrael was still focused on the seraph much too much to care that his drink was taken. He had never liked the uppity little angel, much too loud, causing so much trouble, and all for this preconceived notion of his greater good.

"And how long did you search for Him, Castiel? I didn't even have to lift a finger.", he smirked as he lifted his feet from the table, his chair falling forward with a loud crash, Castiel stepped out of the shadows, glaring heatedly, fingering his blade thoughtfully, itching to plow it into the others chest.

Azrael smiled at him, eyeing the blade and leaned forward in anticipation, "Are we going to fight now little angel? I always enjoyed wiping the floor with you insects."

The younger angel snarled, his anger taking over his better judgement, and he launched himself at the older angel. Azrael, not expecting such an action, was taken by such surprise that he fell backward out of his chair, rolling with the seraph, only narrowly avoiding his blade to the face.

Azrael only needed a moment, an opening, and he found it soon enough. His fingers curled around the seraphs throat and he squeezed until the nearly human angel was forced to choke back. Lucifer set the glass down, sharing a look with the hunter, Sam looked out of his element. Lucifer, he could handle, Castiel, he could handle, throw anything at him and he would find a way to handle it, but Azrael was still too new to him and he was more of a loose cannon then the others had been even in the first few minutes of meeting him.

"Little brothers, am I right?", he shook his head at the hunters lack of response, "Az let him go."

But he went ignored, the target was set, and Azrael was not going to take prisoners, he was here to take bodies. He snarled dangerously, lifting the seraph up clearly, until his feet kicked for purchase, he was just out of reach from. Lucifer frowned at being ignored, "Azrael, release him."

Nothing, Castiels face was beginning to take on a blue hue, and dots were starting to dance in his vision but still his attacker did not relent.

"I've always said the defected ones need to be _put down_." Castiel clawed desperately at his hands, "You are _useless_ , _weak,_ and mere _cannon fodder._ "

"Azrael let him down."

Lucifer tugged on the taller angels hands, trying to pry his hands away, Castiel looked about ready to pass out.

"Sam, Sammy, go get Dad. Go get Him _now_!"

Sam nodded, turning on his heel, there wasn't much more the situation could turn to get even worse.

"How many of _my_ brothers and sisters are dead by _your_ hand?"

Silver eyes glared holes into the seraphs, bearing deep into his grace, and he felt his face cool with the pallor color that drained away everything else, somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the screams of all the siblings that had perished at his hand and by those of the Winchesters.

"Do you hear them _little brother_?", the older angel taunted darkly, "Hear the _screams_?"

" ** _Azrael release him_**."

The new voice cut in above all else and silenced any protest before it could be had, Chuck strode into the room with purpose in his step, Sam and Dean coming in a step or two behind him. Castiel was dropped from his precarious position dangling above the cold stone flooring and landed in a heap with a solid grunt of pain. Pale fingers rubbed at the bruises quickly forming around his neck, like a noose of fingers.

He ignored His other son for a moment as He strode to stand before the aggressor in that situation, grasping the collar of his top, He yanked the young archangel down to look Him in the eyes.

"What have I told you about controlling that temper?" He shook His head when it appeared the archangel was going to try and say something in response, "No. Silence. The adult is talking now. Whether you like him or not, we are all on the same team at the moment, and if you _ever_ try and harm an ally of ours again, so help Me, _I will turn you bare over this table and let everyone watch._ " He nodded once in finality when His sons eyes widened at the threat that was laid bare for him, pun intended, and Azrael shook his head rather quickly, "Do I make Myself _clear_?"

"Yes, Father," Gone was the dark foreboding tone of the voice Sam had heard previously from him, in it's place was something much more younger and much more meeker then before, he guessed it had something to do with a parent finally putting their foot down, "Completely understood."

Dean Winchester had helped his friend back to his feet, and spun at the first chance he got, throwing a hand out to the archangel in question, "That's what I'm talking about!" he gestured to the one over Chuck's shoulder, and the archangel leered at him, clearing his expression quickly when his Father turned to spy on him, "He can't be trusted."

Chuck shook His head firmly, eyeing Azrael dangerously, "He has a wild temper, but he will control it," He stared at His son for a moment, as He spoke, "For he knows what will happen if he allows it to get the better of him again."

Azrael nodded meekly, looking more like a child who had been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't have been doing but did the action anyway, no one wanted to be punished by Father.


End file.
